Lethal Admirer
by crazycatmommy
Summary: After one indiscretion with a woman at a bar, Riggs becomes the object of her affection. But how far will she go to get what she wants?
1. A Beautiful Woman

After a long day of working the same case, Martin Riggs found himself seated at a bar in Downtown Los Angeles. There he was drinking and taking in his thoughts…his screwed up childhood, the fact his wife and son were taken too soon, the fact that Karen Palmer, a woman since Miranda who he had grown to care about but wasn't sure if he wanted a family again had left him. Everything was all too much. Hasn't he been though enough? He thought that as he sipped his third beer. Or was that his fourth? Fifth? Who knows. All he knew was he needed to feel buzzed to take the pain away. At that moment, a woman walked into the bar and sat beside Riggs. They both exchanged a look and nodded hello. The young woman was stunningly beautiful with long, dark thick hair and striking blue eyes. She was tall, slender and had olive skin. She looked no older than 21.

"Just a glass of white wine." She told the bar tender and turned back to Riggs. "Long night?"

"Huh?" He looked up at her.

"I asked long night?" She smiled.

"Oh…yeah…you can say that." Riggs chuckled and sipped his beer.

"Gotcha." The woman smiled and took off her jacket.

Riggs took a glance at the young woman and noticed she was a very attractive young woman. Too beautiful to be at a bar alone.

"You meeting anyone here?" He asked.

"Oh no." She chuckled. "Just needed some me time."

"And you go to a bar for that?" Riggs chuckled.

"Hey!" The woman said in a mocking defensive tone. "You're one to talk."

The two shared a laugh at that moment.

"What's your name?" She asked.

Leaning in to hold out his hand, Riggs replied, "Martin Riggs. You?"

"Denise Sousa." She replied as she shook his hand.

"That's a pretty unique name." Riggs chuckled.

"It's Portuguese…well…my parents came from Portugal and I was raised here…you get the picture…" Denise laughed.

Riggs nodded with a smile. He took notice of a tattoo that was on her wrist. It read, 'Força.' She noticed he was looking at her tattoo and she said, "It's Portuguese for strength. Long story."

"Well we have all night. Feel free to share." Riggs replied.

Denise smiled and proceed to talk.

"My father was an alcoholic, my mother wasn't very attentive. He use to come into my room at night and have his way with me. My mother blamed me for my father not being attracted to her. Eventually, I was moved into the foster system. I became suicidal and was going in and out of the mental hospitals throughout high school. So once I got out, I got ink done to remind myself I'm stronger than my past."

"I see…" Riggs replied and took a sip of beer.

Denise drank her wine and said, "How about you? What's your story?" Riggs took in a deep breath and said, "My mother died when I was a kid, my father beat the hell out of me, like you I was in the foster system, lost my wife and unborn son…need I go on?"

"Sounds like you've also had it rough." Denise replied.

Silence fell until Denise ordered another glass of wine. Riggs turned to her and said, "Boy we are alike…"

"You can say that." Denise chuckled.

"Well…" Riggs held up his beer. "Here's to getting though hell and coming out alive."

"Yeah. Cheers." Denise tapped her glass to Riggs' bottle as the two continued to talk for the rest of the evening. Before the two knew it, they were pretty intoxicated, alcohol running through their system. Soon, they were laughing and joking, not giving a care in the world that the other bar patrons thought they were too loud.

"Wanna get out of here?" Riggs asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Denise replied with a smile.

Taking an Uber back to Denise's apartment, the two proceeded to kiss hungrily. It was as if Denise had never been kissed by a man in her life. She knew one thing and that Riggs was a skilled kisser and very passionate. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while he carried her into her bedroom. Once in the bedroom, he threw her on her bed and started to take off her blouse. She got up and removed his shirt, taking a look at his tone and firm body. She smiled a big smile and kissed Riggs again.

Riggs gently laid her down on her bed and removed her bra as he kissed her neck, making her moan. He worked his way down and sucked on her left breast. Denise held his head in place and threw her head back and moan a soft moan. Once her nipple was nice and hard, he sucked on her right breast. She then felt him kissing and licking his way down as he pulled off her pants. Before she knew it, his mouth met her spot. Denise screamed and moaned in pleasure. She held on to his head as if she wanted him to go deeper. Riggs could feel her body shaking. He stoped himself before she could cum.

Catching her breath from receiving oral pleasure, Denise saw Riggs about to take off his pants but she grabbed him and threw him on her bed and removed his pants, revealing his hard, length. She took him into her mouth and started to suck hard. Riggs groaned in pleasure. He ran his fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp and she sucked. Soon, he felt a new sensation.

"Babe," he groaned, "I'm about to lose it."

Denise removed Riggs from her mouth and leaned over to kiss him. Riggs turned them both over so he was on top. Denise felt him at her opening.

"Baby, I can't take it..." Denise cried. "I need you inside me."

With that being said, Riggs pushed himself inside her. Denise let out a soft moan. He was moving inside her as he cried in pleasure. Soon, she felt him slamming inside her. Denise was screaming in ecstasy as she dug her nails down Riggs' back. He felt the blood coming from the surface, which made him lose control.

"Tell me you love me..." Denise panted. "You don't have to mean it. I want to hear it?"

"I love you..." Riggs whispered.

"Say it again..." Denise started to moan out.

"I love you..."

"Baby, say it again!" Denise cried out.

"God, I love you!" Riggs cried out as came.

A couple of thrusts later, Denise let out a scream as Riggs came inside her.

Once he came, he rolled over to the side as they caught their breaths. This was by far the best sex she ever had with anyone. She snuggled up against Riggs' chest as he held her close in a protective manner. Denise never had this with anyone. No one has ever felt the need to protect her the way Riggs was. She felt her eyes getting heavy and closed them. Riggs looked down at her and softly kissed her lips whispering, "I love you, my sweet angel and I miss you so much..."

This brought a big smile to Denise's face as she went off into a deep sleep.

"I love you too. I'm not going anywhere, my prince..."


	2. A New Case and Familiar Face

The next morning, Riggs woke up with a pounding headache. How much did he drink? He must've had enough to drink only to end up in a random apartment. When he turned, he saw the same beautiful woman he met at the bar. She was still sound asleep. That was the perfect opportunity to sneak out. He tip toed into Denise's living room and called Roger.

"Where are you?" Roger sounded frantic on the other line.

"Doesn't matter! Can you come get me?" Riggs whispered.

"Where is your truck?" Roger asked.

"Well...I kinda had too much to drink and I..." Roger cut Riggs off.

"Oh for the love of God, you went home with a woman. Didn't you?"

"Look, I'll explain when I see you. Can you come get me. I'm downtown at the Applewood Apartment Complex. You know, by that fancy looking Starbucks." Riggs explained.

Roger gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Fine! Be outside. I'll be there."

Once they got off the phone, Riggs carefully snuck out of the apartment and 15 minuets later, Roger pulled up and they drove away.

"So what happened?" Roger started.

Riggs told him everything only for Roger to say, "You go on saying how you aren't over your late wife, then you bitch about how you miss Palmer and now you're sleeping with random women..."

"In my defense, I've only done this once." Riggs snapped.

"But what I'm trying to say is that you need to talk to Cahill about this...about how you miss Miranda, how you miss Palmer and your incident last night. What are you doing? Trying to fill a void in your life?"

Riggs didn't say anything. That was when Roger's cell phone rang. Roger handed I to Riggs and he answered it. It was their captain!

"Hey, captain...uh huh...uh huh...yeah...okay, we'll be there."

Riggs hung up the phone and Roger looked at him as if asking, 'What was that all about?'

"A new case downtown. We need to get there right away."

* * *

Riggs and Rogers made it downtown to where the crime scene. There was a dead man and woman on the floor of an apartment. The couple looked no older than their early twenties.

"Wow." Roger observed the couple. "Wonder what the motive was?" Looking at the stab wounds on both bodies. He counted at least 20 of them.

"Possible revenge plot. They were stabbed repeatedly and left to die. The girl's throat was slashed before she was stabbed." Bailey replied.

"Wow. Bitches be crazy." Roger chuckled.

"Then again, we don't know if it was a man or woman who killed them." Bowman replied this time.

"Nine out of ten chances, it was a woman because only a woman would kill a man over revenge." Riggs added.

Roger just gave him a look. As they were searching the apartment, they found drugs in the boyfriend's closet. It was $10,000 worth of cocaine.

"Geeze, he was a drug addict too?" Roger looked shocked.

"Seems like it." Bailey said and walked over to him.

Roger noticed that Riggs was really into the case. Riggs was looking at everything in the apartment. Roger walked over to Riggs and was about to say something but Riggs cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it right now and…." Roger looked at him and waited for him to finished what he was going to say, but he never did. Roger watched as Riggs picked up a picture and looked at it.

"Do you know her?" He asked his friend.

"Yeah, this is the girl I met last night and went home with." He told him. Roger looked at the picture again.

 _ **Back at the LAPD**_

Riggs and Roger walking into Avery's office. Riggs lost in his thoughts of the woman from last night. So when Riggs ran into Roger's back it caught him off guard. He looked at Roger and then looked in front of him. Riggs's eyes went wide.

"Palmer." He said in a low voice. There in front of him was the woman that he loved. She still looked the same. She had blonde hair and those green eyes of hers, he could get lost in them.

"Hello, Martin..." she replied.

* * *

 _ **Later that day**_

Denise felt a twinge of sadness. Riggs has left hours after she woke up. Why did he leave so soon? Not even telling her? She could still smell him in her bedsheets and feel his body pressed against her's. She knew this was love because she had never felt this way for anyone since...well since her first love from college. They had been together on and off for a while. He had been there for her when she was at her lowest. Then one day, he ended it with her when she had entered the hospital. It hurt her, for she believed she'd never find love again. It wasn't until she met Martin. He listened to her speak and cared. Now he was all she could think about...fantasize about...

Pulling out her notebook, she opened up a blank page that she hadn't written in and used this opportunity to write down all the things her mind wanted her to say but didn't allow her to:

 _I met you last night and was taken about at you. You opened up to me and I did you. Then you listened to me...you gave me the feeling you cared...I know you cared because you did. Then you made sweet love to me...you showed me how you could care for me. Then this morning, you left before I could spend another moment in your arms...staring into your beautiful hazel/brown eyes. I know I most likely won't get to see you again._

Denise put her notebook down and searched for Riggs on her computer and all that came up was the LAPD. There she found his profile and his picture. She traced her fingers along his picture and kissed it.

"I love you, Martin...please know that..."


	3. Old LoveNew Love

It had been almost six months when she left. This new case must've made Avery call her back, for she was the only one who knew how to get the job done.

"I...uh...what are you doing back?" Riggs asked confused as he put one hand on the back of his head.

"Doesn't matter." Palmer replied. "I'm just here to get things done."

Palmer walked off as Roger looked at Riggs. He knew he still felt strongly for her. He was about to say something and Riggs held up a hand to him and said, "Like I said before, I don't want to hear it."

"I was going to say it seems like she misses you too." Roger replied and followed Palmer.

* * *

Later on that night, everyone was so tired from working all day. After going over the case of the two murdered love birds, Palmer was walking out when Riggs called her.

"Hey, Palmer,"

She turned around to face him.

"You want to talk about this?" He asked.

"I told you." She answered. "Avery called me up about the new case and I..."

"No...I mean us." He replied.

Palmer shook her head and said, "Riggs, look, we broke up. I'm only here to do what I need to do and then I'm going home."

"So you don't have anything else to add to it?" Riggs was getting a little impatient with her.

"Okay, fine. I thought about you a lot. I won't deny that I have missed you as well. But I feel like it's best we keep things the way they are instead of starting over where we left off."

Palmer tried to walk off only for Riggs to block her from where she was going.

"Look..." he started, "let's have dinner one night and talk."

"I told you there is nothing to talk about. Now if you'll excuse me."

 _ **Two days later...**_

The case went on into the next two days. It seemed weird that something like this could happen. The families of the victims were contacted and were distraught to say the least. Riggs was sipping on coffee and walking around the hall when he found Denise standing there. She was wearing a cream color off shoulder sweater, leggings and brown boots. She definetly caught the attention of most of the men in the police station. He nearly choked on his coffee at the sight of her. She smiled at him.

"Hello there, Martin." She said.

"Denise...um...what are you doing here?" Riggs seemed confused.

"You don't seem happy to see me again." Denise said.

"No...I...I didn't expect to see you again." Riggs replied.

"Well, you took off the other morning without saying goodbye." Denise teased.

"Oh...I had to be in at a certain time so...you get it." Riggs chuckled nervously.

Denise chuckled back. Riggs ran his hand through his hair and said, "Look...about that night, we had way too much to drink and I just want to make sure I didn't take advantage of you in anyway."

"Of course you didn't." Denise replied. "It was consensual and I wouldn't have done anything I wouldn't have wanted to do."

"Oh, okay, good!" Riggs chuckled. "I get you. I wouldn't want to have made you do something that wasn't right. So I'm happy we got that settled."

"So is that it?" Denise asked. "I'm never going to see you again?"

Riggs sighed and said to Denise, "I'm sure time will tell."

Denise smiled at him until Riggs said, "But, seriously, why are you here?"

"Well..." Denise started, "I got a call saying my ex boyfriend and his new girlfriend were killed and I'm in for questioning as to what I know."

Meanwhile, as this was going on, Riggs had no idea Palmer was watching their interaction. She had to admit she did feel a small twinge of jealousy. Bailey walked over to ask her something when she noticed Palmer looking at Riggs and the beautiful brunette he was speaking with.

"Palmer, you okay?" Bailey asked.

Shaking off her feelings, she replied, "Yeah, I'm good," and went ahead to focus on the case.

Bailey looked at Denise again and followed Palmer after. She mentioned to Palmer, "Don't worry, I wouldn't be jealous of that. He's obviously not interested in anyway."

Palmer let out a sigh of relief and chuckled. Meanwhile, Roger and Avery walked over to Riggs and Denise.

"Riggs, are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Avery asked.

"Oh yes...this is my friend, Denise." Riggs replied nervously.

Roger made a face that said, 'Uh huh...sure...' to where Riggs gave him a look that said, 'Shut up.'

The group walked inside the interrogation room to talk about the death of the two young people.

"I didn't know Brian had died. It's awful." Denise said with panic in her voice.

Avery noticed she sounded like she was crying but she didn't have tears.

"So how did you know him? Did you two date? Were you friends?" Avery asked.

"We dated in college up until we graduated and went our separate ways." Denise said. "In reality it was a toxic relationship...he had a drug problem."

"From the looks of his apartment, he seemed pretty normal." Roger shrugged.

"Then again they all seem normal." Riggs chuckled.

"Brian wasn't over me. He would call me up after we broke up and I told him I was over him. He was saying how he had a new girlfriend...Amber. He was dating Amber but needed to take cocaine as a way to coping with his depression over meI feel bad she had to endure that but what can you do? I just feel bad they died liked that." Denise sniffled. "I'm sorry but this is too much for me to take in."

Riggs sighs and says, "I think we got enough out of her. She obviously doesn't know anything."

"I say you are right. Denise, thank you. Please stay in town. We will contact you if we have any further questions?" Avery said with a smile.

"I won't go anywhere. I promise." Denise sniffled.

"Let me walk you to the elevator." Riggs let her out of the room.

Once Denise and Riggs were out of ear shot, Avery looked at Roger and said, "He slept with her didn't he?"

"Yep." Roger replied.

"Boy, he can really pick them." Avery said in response.

* * *

Late that night, Riggs asked Roger, "Are we still going to get my truck?"

"If it hadn't gotten towed away yet." Roger chuckled.

Riggs rolled his eyes at Roger's comment as they both left the police station.

Meanwhile, Denise was at the same bar sipping wine by herself. She looked out the window and saw what looked like Riggs walking out of a car and hopping into his truck. She watched as they interacted and laughed before he drove away. 'He must've gotten it later on after he left.' she thought.

She got up from her seat at the bar, ran over to her car and started to drive, trailing behind him; this would be a good opportunity to where the man of her dreams lived. She trailed him as best as she could without being seen. Once he got to his trailer, she park her car out of distance so he didn't see her. She watched him go inside and walked closer to the trailer and looked into the window to make sure he didn't see her. There he removed his shirt. It was a good thing she had a camera with her, for she was able to get really good shots of the man she believed loved her. She even took pictures of him pouring whisky and drinking his whisky until he shut off the lights and passed out. She smiled at his sleeping form and said, "Good night, my Martin...my love..."


	4. Coming to a Realization

It had been weeks since the murder of Brian and Amber and the LAPD were still on the case. There seemed to be no leads in who must've done. Meanwhile, Denise had stalked Riggs every chance she got. She followed him, unbeknown to him, everywhere he went. From scenes of him at a crime scene to following him at the coffee shop, the market, even picking out the same items as he did. Denise followed him and made sure she got pictures of him. When watching a crime scene from afar, she made sure she was out of view so he wouldn't see her looking at him. She went as far as saying to another bystander, "See that cop over there? That's my boyfriend."

"Oh...very nice." was all the bystander said.

"Yes...it is..." Denise replied while watching Riggs.

* * *

Walking back into the office, Riggs found a donut and coffee on his desk. Roger, confused, said to his partner, "Who's that from?"

"I don't know but I'm not complaining." Riggs replied as he stuffed his mouth with the donut.

Roger cringed at the sight.

Soon, what turned into once a week turned into more random treats on Riggs' desk everyday; hamburgers, shakes, donuts, coffee...all of Riggs' food! Roger found it odd. Who was leaving Riggs food?

* * *

After constant persistence from Roger, Riggs finally made an appointment to see Cahill. He sat there and started to tell her everything.

"I was at a bar...there was this girl who looked about 21 or so...we had a couple drinks and talked."

"What kinds of things did you talk about?" Cahill asked.

"She talked about her time in the hospital and how screwed up her childhood was. I told her about Miranda. I was thinking about Miranda and Palmer all night."

"What happened after that?" Cahill asked.

"We went home and slept together." Riggs ran his fingers through his hair. "She told me to tell her that I loved her even if I didn't mean it. I won't lie but...when I was with her...when she said that, I was thinking about Miranda and pictured Miranda's face."

Cahill nodded her head and listened on.

"It was funny, you know...I was thinking about Miranda all night when I slept with this girl." Riggs stated.

"What was it that made you think of your late wife?"

"I think it was her hair and her skin color."

"I noticed you mentioned Karen Palmer." Cahill stated.

"Yeah..." Riggs shrugged.

"Are you looking to want to start something with her again? You obviously care about her still." Cahill said.

"I never said I did." Riggs snapped.

"Well...you mentioned her in the beginning of the session. Something tells me you do." Cahill gave a small smile.

Riggs just laid his head back and didn't want to admit to himself that Cahill was right.

"I tried to get her to come to dinner with me but she turned me down." Riggs told her.

"Riggs, do you sincerely want a relationship with Karen?" Cahill asked him.

"No. I don't" He flat out said.

Cahill knew he was lying.

"Well what was it that attracted you the first time?"

Riggs started to think. He was thinking about the first time he saw her in a while and that was only weeks ago. He remembered her green eyes and how beautiful she still was to him.

"She has the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen. I miss her smile, I miss talking to her...I know when I'm with her, things will be okay..."

At that moment, Riggs stopped himself and Cahill gave him a look.

"Oh shit...I'm still in love with her..."

* * *

Later that night, Palmer was leaving work when she stopped and looked at her looked at her windshield. She saw pink and white lillies, her favorite flowers. Next to the flowers was a note. She opened up the note and it read:

 _Please give me another chance?_

 _-Riggs_

She couldn't help but smile at this. She took the flowers and the note into her car and she drove off into the night.

* * *

 ** _The next day..._**

Roger and Riggs were getting coffee before their case until a voice cried out, "Martin!"

The two turned around and it was Denise.

"Oh, hey! It's you!" Riggs said.

Denise smiled at him. Riggs couldn't quite remember her name.

"Denise?" she chuckled.

"Yes, Denise!" Riggs chuckled again and she giggled.

Roger made a face and sipped on his coffee.

"Hey...um...what are you doing here?" Riggs asked casually.

"Oh you know, just getting some coffee before running a load of errands. You know how it is." Denise giggled.

Roger discreetly took out his phone and texted Avery, _'Hey. Please text me back?'_

"Oh I'm sure I know how it is." Riggs replied.

"So do you want to sit down? I just got here." Denise offered a chair to Riggs.

Roger took out his phone and looked at Riggs and said, "Hey, Riggs, we really got to go"

"Uh...yeah, sorry but I got to go. You take care of yourself though." Riggs smiled to her.

"Oh will do!" She said with a smile.

Once the two were out of the coffee shop, Roger said to Riggs, "Man, there is something off with that girl."

Riggs just shrugged if off and said, "Eh...she's harmless."

Denise watched them through the window of the cafe. How could Riggs not remember her name? How could he not be happy to see her? Why was his partner so hell bent in keeping them apart? While wrapped up in her thoughts, a young waiter, who looked about 18-years-old, walked over to her table and said, "Are you ready to order?"

Denise looked up at the young man and almost yelled, "If I'm ready, I would've told you!"

This caused everyone around her to look at her. Denise noticed other people looking at her and screamed, "What? What! What are you all looking at!"

Everyone got back to what they were doing. One child was frightened by Denise and started to cry. The young waiter slowly walked off leaving Denise alone. Denise let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Looks like I need to try other motives to make him mine."


	5. Awkward Dinner

Later that night, Denise went back to Riggs' trailer. She made sure she wasn't seen or heard but she had to do this. She had to get his attention somehow. She had to make him love her the way she loved him. Breaking into the truck, she installed a GPS tracker but hid it discreetly. Once she installed it in, she quickly got out of the truck and accidentally shut the door loud.

"Shit." She whispered to herself.

Denise tip toed away and hid herself when she saw Riggs walk out of the trailer looking around. She watched intently as he looked around to see who was there. God he was handsome and one day he will see her love for him and notice her and will not forget her name. Closing the door to his trailer, she was able to escape. Denise smiled to herself, as if telling herself that her plan was a success.

* * *

The next few days gave Denise ammunition to follow Riggs every chance she got. This GPS tracker was the best thing she's ever thought of. Hiding out on the beach with a pair of binoculars, she watched Riggs leave his trailer and head out, to what she assumed was a crime scene. This was her chance to break into his trailer and to do something else. She attempted to open the door but noticed it was locked.

"Shit. I figured he would lock it." She whispered to herself.

Taking out her hair pin, she played with the lock until it got lose and she was able to open the door. Once she was in, she walked around and took in the scent of the messy trailer.

'He needs to seriously clean up here?' Denise thought to herself.

She walked around and picked up his shirt that was lying around. She sniffed into the shirt, inhaling the smell of her true love. She then laid on the couch and smelled his pillow. She threw the shirt over her, wrapping the sleeves around her, pretending he was holding her tight. She longed to have him...to make love to him once more...to be in his arms again. She laid on the couch for 30 minutes until she realized what she had to do. She got up, placed cameras in the trailer to make sure he didn't see anything. She even pinned a tiny pin on the cuff of his jacket sleeve. In reality, the pin was a camera that allowed her to see his every move. Once she got that done, she took out her phone and saw on the app, he was 5 minutes away and quickly got out of the trailer, not before stuffing the shirt into her purse. Denise ran to her car quickly and watched Riggs as he got out of his truck and walk back into the tailer.

* * *

 _Our first date was magical. He surprised me with roses and_ _champagne. I never told him yellow roses are my favorite flowers. He knows me so well. We are the perfect match for each other. He had a violin and cello player play my favorite love song which is, 'So This Is Love' from Cinderella, my favorite Disney song. Then after dinner, we shared a tiramisu cake and we walked hand in hand on the beach...discussing our future wedding...how he wants to take me to Rome for our honeymoon...the names of our children...how we will live in a small cottage near the lake with our dog. We both agree we love the name Alessandra for a girl and Henry for a boy. We talked about our summers on the lake...how every Christmas he will cut down the best tree and our children will decorate it while I bake gingerbread for the gingerbread houses we will decorate as a family...how we will plan the Easter egg hunt as we dress in our Sunday best...our Halloween costumes as a family...basically our lives together. We will be one perfect fairy tale...definitely something that Brian could never give me...I deserve the best._

Denise sat on her bed and closed her diary. She grabbed a pillow that was covered in the shirt she stole and hugged it tightly. She looked up at her wall and saw the shrine she had created for him. In the middle was a big picture of Riggs smiling cut out into a heart. As she traced her fingers along the photo, she heard her phone go off. Denise grabbed the phone and got a notification that stated Riggs was headed out. This gave her the opportunity to get up and go see where he was headed. She got into her car and followed route he was taking. It took her to a beautiful neighborhood. She saw he parked his truck and walked up the steps to a beautiful home.

'I know what to do...' Denise smiled to herself...

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Roger's house, everyone was about to eat until Roger heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it? We're about to eat, damn it." Roger complained as he got up.

Riggs watched him get up and chugged on his beer.

Roger answered the door and saw it was Denise, who just walked in.

"Denise! What? Why?" Roger seemed confused.

Riggs, Trish, Riana and RJ looked over and saw Denise.

Riana looked over at Riggs, who was choking on his beer, as if she was saying, 'Oh my God...'

"Oh my gosh! You live here? I knew I was in good hands!" Denise cried.

RJ walked over to Denise and shook her hand.

"Hi. I'm RJ." He said with a smile.

"Oh...I'm Denise." She said with a smile.

From the dinner table Riana looked over at her father. They exchanged a glance as if they were thinking the same thing.

"Yeah...you're really beautiful..." RJ smiled as he kissed her hand.

"And I'm very taken too." Denise chuckled.

"Oh that's a shame because if you weren't..." RJ was cut off my his father.

Roger grabbed his son by the shoulders and pushed him into the dining room and said, "Your dinner is getting cold."

Once RJ was out of sight, Trish asked, "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Oh...well my tire is gone flat and I was visiting a friend in the neighborhood and her husband is doing construction and I got some nails in my tire..." Denise rambled.

"Well let's go check it out." Roger said until Denise interjected, "Oh that's okay. I'd rather Detective Riggs help me. He seems more handy than you, no offense. He is a county boy after all."

Riggs put his beer down and said, "Okay...let's go check it out."

As Riggs walked past Roger and said, "You hear that? I'm more handy than you," with a grin. Roger rolled his eyes.

As they went outside, Roger watched them intently. Trish looked up and said, "What are you doing?"

"I think there is something wrong with that woman. I mean, how does she know where we live?"

"Maybe it's a coincidence, baby. That's all it is." Trish replied.

Fifteen minuets later, Riggs and Denise were finished with the tire. Denise leaned up and Riggs and kissed him on the cheek. He was taken aback by this.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me." She said with loving smile.

"It's not a problem, really..." Riggs chuckled as he and Denise walked to the front door.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? I'm sure you're hungry after this incident and we have plenty." Trish asked the young woman.

Roger gave her a look that said, 'What are you doing?' Trish looked up at him and said, "Its dark. I'm not going to leave the young lady alone."

"She's got a car. She can drive home. Her tire is fixed and there are plenty of drive thrus in LA. Panera is along the way." Roger said.

"I'd love to stay." Denise exclaimed and then turned to give Roger a mean smile.

Roger glared at her. Riggs and Denise walked into the house and Trish made her a plate. She took a seat next to Riggs and smiled at him. Riggs returned a nervous smile back. Roger took notice of this. Trish served her a plate and said, "I hope you like steak."

Once everyone got to eating, Trish started to talk to Denise, "So, Denise? Is that your name?"

"Yes." Denise replied with a smile.

"What do you do for work?" Trish asked.

"Oh I work as a hostess and write on the side. I was an English major in college."

"And what's the name of this restaurant?" Roger asked while sipping his drink.

"Roger." Trish said her husbands name.

"What? I'd like to know." Roger looked at his wife. "Can I treat you to dinner one day, baby?"

"That's okay. It's called A Nova Cervejaria Brasileira. It's an upscale Brazilian restaurant."

"So is that Spanish?" RJ asked.

"No. It's Portuguese." Denise replied.

"Is your tattoo in Portuguese?" RJ asked.

"RJ..." Roger warned him.

"Yes. It means strength." Denise replied and took a bite of her food.

"What do you need strength for?" RJ asked.

"Long story." Denise replied.

She's getting annoyed with RJ.

"RJ..." Roger warned.

"So has anyone ever told you lately you're so beautiful." RJ told her.

That was the final straw. Roger kicked RJ under the table and RJ yelped in pain. He looked at his father, who gave him a look that said, 'Shut up!

"Yes...yes, they have..." Denise replied in a short tone of voice.

"Well, you seem like an ambitious, young lady. Do you want to know what you want to do with your English degree?" Trish asked.

"I don't know. People say I should be a teacher but teaching isn't really my scene." Denise chuckled.

"Our cousin is a teacher." Riana told Denise.

"Oh is he really?" Denise replied as he took a bite of food.

"And you have a boyfriend? Tell us about this lucky, young man." Trish said.

"Yeah. Who is the guy that nabbed this sweet angel that's sitting before me?" RJ said earning another look from his father and his sister.

"Pathetic." Riana whispered, which earned a shush from her mother.

"He's 6'0"...scruffy...long, wavy brown hair...hazel brown eyes...tiny freckles because he's from outside...very handsome...he's from Texas." Denise looked up in a romantic way.

"Hey, I'm from Texas." Riggs interjected. "What part is he from? I'm from Kerr County."

"How ironic...he's from there too..." Denise smiled.

"Yeah, Riggs...how ironic." Roger mentioned.

Denise gave Roger a look and said in a hateful voice, "Anyway...my friends tease me over his mustache but I love it..."

Roger choked on his food. Trish just stared at him.

"Went down the wrong pipe. Sorry." Roger chuckled.

Denise gave him a look and continued to speak.

"We're not ready to come out yet but when we do, it will be the best." Denise said to Trish. "But from what I notice, he listens to me...and he loves me..."

Trish and Roger exchanged glances. Roger glanced at Riggs and back at his wife. Trish then added, "He sounds like a wonderful man."

"And from what you described, sounds like someone I know..." Roger then turned to Riggs. "Right?"

Riggs looked at Roger as if he was saying, 'Who are you talking about?' where Roger gave him a look that said, 'Um...hello?'

"Well this has been a wonderful dinner." Trish said quickly. "Riana, RJ, can you help clear the table while we see our guest out?"

"I'm not done eating yet." Riggs complained.

"Well you finish Martin and we will walk this young lady out?" Trish said.

"But you said there was pie! I want apple pie!" Riggs called out.

As Roger and Trish were walking Denise out, RJ chased Denise and went to shake her hand and slipped a paper with his number into her hands.

"You know...just incase..." He told her with a wink.

Roger looked at RJ and pointed to the kitchen and said, "Go help your sister in the kitchen!"

RJ walked off and screamed, "Okay, old man!"

"Don't call me old" Roger called back.

"You are the oldest in this house!" RJ called back.

"So where did you park your car?" Trish asked.

As they walked Denise to her car and bade her goodnight, they quickly walked back into the house and shut the door. Trish looked up at Roger and cried, "Oh my God! That girl is crazy!"

"What did I tell ya? She's obsessed with him!" Roger exclaimed.

"No, baby. She's possessive of him and if I were you, I'd stay close to him and make sure he's safe." Trish added.

As they walked back into the dining room, they found Riggs eating the apple pie with a big scoop of vanilla ice cream in the middle.

"Really, Riggs?" Roger exclaimed.

"What? I didn't think you guys wanted any. It's not like I'm eating it alone. Harper's helping me eat it."

Harper gave her parents a sweet smile and then looked at Riggs with her mouth open, indicating she wanted more pie. Trish smiled and shook her head.

* * *

Denise drove around and parked in a McDonalds parking lot. She screamed and slammed her hands on the wheel.

"Fuck you, Murtaugh! Fuck you and your bitch wife! How dare you keep him away from me! Fuck you!"

After yelling, she took in a deep breath and said to herself, "It's okay. We will be together..."


	6. Faking a Break In

**A couple of days later...**

While Palmer was in her office, Riggs knocked on the door and said, "Didn't you get my flowers and the note?"

"I did..." she replied with a smiled.

"So..." Riggs shut the door behind him. "can you give me another chance?"

Palmer smile and then said, "Pick me up at the Hilton downtown. 7:30. Better not be late."

With that being said, Palmer walked out of her office. Riggs just smiled to himself because he knew he succeeded. Later on in the day, he found Roger and said, "So I have a date with Palmer this weekend."

"Finally! It's about time." Roger smiled. "Oh by the way, any word on your other girlfriend yet?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Riggs stated. "She's just got a crush. That's all."

"That is not a crush. She has some serious issues and I'm going to getting to the bottom of this if I need to." Roger stated.

At that moment, Riggs for a call saying there was a break in at the Applewood Apartment Complex.

"What's going on?" Roger asked concerned.

"There was a break in at the apartments I asked you to pick me up at." Riggs was about to head out.

Roger didn't have a good feeling about this. He thought it had something to do with Denise.

* * *

Riggs got to the apartment and went up the fifth floor that the supposed break in took place. He saw the door number looked familiar.

'This looks familiar.' He thought as he knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a dolled up Denise. She wore a sexy black backless halter dress with her hair in a messy bun. She wore a smoky eye shadow and red lipstick. This obviously wasn't a break in.

"You're just in time." Denise chuckled. "Please, come in."

Riggs reluctantly walked in the apartment and saw a table set for two. There was a bottle of red wine, a bowl of salad and bread on the table. The kitchen smelled like rack of lamb, his favorite dish.

"What is all this?" He asked.

"Oh...I wanted to thank you for helping me with my tire. I had to somehow get you here. So I feigned a break in." Denise giggled. "Take a seat. Dinner will be ready soon. I'm making rack of lamb and for dessert, Pastel de Nata or Portugese custard tarts."

Riggs was taken aback by all this. As Denise poured him a glass of wine, she noticed his face. "Is everything okay?"

"No...no...this is...inappropriate." Riggs got up from his seat.

Taken aback, Denise asked, "How so?"

Riggs took in a deep breath and started to speak, "Look, you're a beautiful girl and you seem to have a lot going for you but we can't ever be together. I'm not interested in you like that.

"Oh..." Denise looked confused and said, "Is there someone else?"

At that moment, Palmer came into Riggs' mind.

"As a matter of fact, yes. An ex girlfriend I still love." Riggs said. "Now if you will please excuse me."

As Riggs sought himself out, Denise started to hyperventilate. She took the pan of rack of lamb out of the oven and hit the pan against the sink, food falling on the floor. She threw the pan across the kitchen and started to scream. Panting from screaming, Denise said to herself, "We'll see who he loves."

Back in his truck, Riggs called up Roger and explained what happened.

"I think you are right...she is disturbed." Riggs stated.

* * *

That night, Riggs and Roger sat on the beach in lawn chairs, both sipping beers.

"I walked in...she had dinner ready for me." Riggs explained to Roger.

"I tried to explain to you she was crazy." Roger told him.

"How did I get into this position?" Riggs asked before sipping his beer.

"Well you did sleep with her." Roger joked earning a glare from Riggs. "Sorry but still."

Riggs took in a sigh and told Roger, "I mean...I'm sure that's all she wanted. Maybe she will take the hint and leave me alone. I did tell her about Palmer."

"Speaking of Palmer, what's going on there?" Roger asked.

"So far, we're going out to dinner and who know's after that?" Riggs answered.

Roger smiled at him and took a sip of his beer.

Unbeknowing to the two men, Denise was listening to the conversation. Who was this Karen Palmer and what effect did she have on Riggs? All she knew was he was taking her out Friday night to an upscale Mexican restaurant. Why was some other woman going to steal the man Denise loved away from her? She found herself hyperventilating. Tossing her phone to the side, Denise took in deep breaths and calmed herself down.

"No one will take him...no one!"

* * *

 ** _Friday night..._**

Riggs was dressed rather nicer than usual. He wore a casual blue shirt with grey jeans and his boots. He waited for Palmer to come down from her hotel room. Five minuets later, Palmer emerged from the elevator. Riggs got up from his seat and stopped in his tracks. She looked like an angel. She was wearing a short, white halter dress, white heels, pearl earrings and a messy bun with a pearl headband. She looked gorgeous. She wore light makeup, just foundation, mascara and lipstick. "Hi, Martin." She greeted.

"Karen." He nodded.

They looked at each other in silence for a few moment, not knowing the hotel concierge was looking at them and smiling. Riggs broke the silence and said, "Okay. Let's go! We don't want to be late for our reservations."

Karen took his arm. The hotel concierge gave her a thumbs up, indicating she was rooting for them. Palmer giggled in response before walking out of the hotel, heading to his truck. Meanwhile, from afar, Denise saw who Riggs was taking out. Who was this woman? And why was she making the man she loved laugh and smile like that? Once Riggs pulled out, she followed them to an upscale Mexican restaurant.


	7. Date Night

Denise parked across the street from the restaurant and sat in her car. She watched intently from her window, their every move. Luckily they were sitting at a window seat where she can see them.

As Riggs and Palmer walked in holding hands, Palmer looked around and said, "I've always wanted to eat here but never found the time."

"Same here but I've always wanted to eat here with someone special." Riggs smiled at her.

A Mexican American cover rock band filled the restaurant with a cover of the song, 'Dancing in the Moonlight.' The hostess, a lovely young woman, sat them down at their table and gave them their menus. Once the waitress, a cute Latina girl who looked to be 18 or 19, walked by, she gave them nachos and salsa and said, "Hello! Welcome to Noches de México. My name is Rosie. What can I start you off to drink?"

"Sweet lemon tea?" Palmer asked.

"Make that two." Riggs added, earning a shocked look from Palmer.

Rosie wrote down their orders and walked away. Riggs started digging into the chips.

"Why didn't you get a beer? That's very un-Riggs of you." Palmer asked.

"I don't need alcohol to have a good time with you." Riggs replied.

Palmer smiled and blushed a little bit.

"Why thank you." She added.

Riggs laughed and then said, "There is so much I want to say to you."

"So talk..." Palmer said.

"Well..." Riggs was nervous but he had to say it. "For starters, you look beautiful tonight."

"You look very handsome. This date night must be very important to you because you tucked you pant legs over your boots." Palmer added.

Riggs blushed and started to laugh. She was observant.

"Well this is important because I'm with you. I still love you and I want us to work again." Riggs took her hands.

Palmer looked down and said, "Why were you talking to some other girl? I saw you at the LAPD."

"Oh her?" Riggs asked. "She's a suspect on the case. That's all."

"Is that all?" Palmer asked.

Nervously, Riggs said, "Well, I had a one night thing with her. We were both drunk and I gave her closure."

"So why are you telling me this?" Palmer asked.

"If I want to prove myself to you, I don't want to keep secrets." Riggs was serious.

Rosie came back with their drinks. She then said, "Ready to order?"

Meanwhile, in Denise's car, she wasn't able to see what was going on, for Riggs took his jacket off and threw it off the side of the booth but she listened to the whole conversation. They were laughing, joking, talking about many things that they had on their minds. She felt tear fall out of her eye. Why did he call her a one night thing? Did he not see she care about him and loved him? Meanwhile inside, Riggs and Palmer talked some more and ate their food. Before they knew it, they ordered dessert, which was a flan and vanilla ice cream they shared. After dessert, the band played another song. It was 'I Can Love You Like That' by All 4 One. Riggs got up from his seat and held out his hand to Palmer.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Uh...sure..." Palmer was really taken aback.

On the dance floor, Riggs held her close and breathed in her perfume, which was a floral and fruity scent.

"You're wearing the perfume I love." Riggs started.

"Sweet Romance. I remembered you loved it." Palmer replied. "I didn't know you danced."

"That last person I danced with was Miranda." Riggs told Palmer.

Palmer rested her head on his shoulder and took in his natural scent. After the song, Riggs paid and drove back to her hotel not knowing Denise was on their tail.

* * *

Riggs and Palmer walked into the hotel. Riggs walked Palmer to her room. Riggs moved in and kissed Palmer on the cheek. Palmer smiled and leaned in and told him.

"You can come in." Riggs smiled and followed Palmer into the room. He stood there as she shut the door. Palmer walked in front of Riggs.

"You would think out of all the rooms in this hotel, they would give me nicer room instead of a room with the view of a construction site." Palmer chuckled.

Riggs snickered and then smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He moved and wrapped his arms around the woman that he loved.

"I'm nervous, I'm never nervous." Riggs admitted to her.

"Don't be." She told him.

Riggs smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Palmer moved her hands up to Riggs's shirt and undone it. Riggs moved and zipped Palmer's white dress, and moved his other hand to the sides of the dress and slowly pull it down. The dress fell onto the ground. She stepped out of it and the kicked off her heels off. Palmer moved took off Riggs's jacket and shirt. She then walked him over to the bed.

Riggs laid down on the bed and Palmer moved and got on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him. He moved his hands and undone her white lace bra. He moved and throw the bra onto the floor. She moved and undone his belt and unzipped his pants. She pulled them down as well as his boxers. She then leaned down and took him into her mouth. He moaned and leaned back his head and push his hair back with his hand. She moved her head up and down and stroked him as she did so. Riggs moved and placed his hand on the back of her head and pushed his hair back. She looked up at him and he smiled. She started to hum and that made him moan deeply. She felt him about to lose it. As much as he wanted her to keep going, he pulled her head away and rolled over to he was on top. He moved from her lips to her neck and kissed and lick down her neck, making her moan softly; it had been a while since she had felt his lips along her skin. Taking her left breast into her mouth, she threw her head back and gasped. Once it was hard he moved and did the same to the other one.

Kissing and licking her down to her stomach, he slowly slid off her white panties. He moved and took them off and throw the to the floor. Once they were off, he spread her legs apart and started to pleasure Palmer with his mouth. She arched her back and moaned out. She moved and ran her hand through his hair. He then moved and put a finger into her and started to move it in and out of her as he sucked on her sensitive nub, earning a scream from her lips. Her body was shaking and she couldn't take it anymore. Riggs moved back up to her lips and kissed her again. Palmer could taste herself on his lips. She moved and pulled him closer. He moved and placed himself into her and they both moaned at the feeling; him at the feeling her warmth around him and her the feeling of being opened. Riggs didn't move until he know that Palmer was ready for him to move. Palmer nodded her head and Riggs started to move. He started out slow and then moved at a faster pace.

"Oh god Martin." She moaned out.

"Oh god Karen." Riggs moaned out and lowered his head to her neck. He began to suck on her neck. Palmer took her dug her nails into Riggs's back and dragged them down and in return made Riggs lift his head and yell out in pleasure. Riggs then started to moved faster into her. Palmer moaned and arched her back.

"Oh fuck yes, Martin." She moaned out. Soon Riggs could feel that he was about to cum.

"Fuck, I'm about to cum." He warned her.

"God yes, cum in me." Palmer told him. Riggs thrusted a few more times and came deep inside of her. Palmer could feel this and that sent her over the edge. She came herself with a loud moan. Riggs slowed down then pulled out of her. Palmer laid there for a minute. Riggs had his eyes closed and then opened them when he felt her get on top of him. He watched as Palmer moved over his still hard and leaking length. She lowered herself down onto it. She started to ride him slowly. Riggs was shocked about this, but he moved and placed his hands on her hips and helped her ride him. She picked up the pace and kept in time with their breaths.

"Oh god Martin, YES!" She yelled out in pleasure.

"Fuck yes." Riggs grunted out. Soon Palmer could not take anymore and came hard. Riggs watched her and that sent him over the edge. He came hard into her once again.

After they had calmed down. Palmer moved and got off of Riggs and laid beside him.

"I've wanted that all along..." Riggs told her. "I missed this...I missed you..."

Palmer looked up at him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, Martin..." She whispered.

"I love you too, Karen." He replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, parked in a stranded parking lot, Denise listened to them making love...she hard everything from their moans, cries of pleasure, beautiful words Riggs whispered to Paler...the image of the man she loved touching another woman's naked body and making love to her made her sick. She sobbed hard as she sat in her car and listened in.

"She took him away." she cried. "I can't believe that bitch stole him from me!"

Denise cried out some more and took in a few breaths. As she wiped her tears, Denise looked straight ahead and told herself with twisted determination, "No one will have him...I will make sure of that..."

Slamming her hands on the steering wheel, Denise screamed on top of her lunge until she couldn't scream anymore.


	8. The Morning After

It was now, what seemed to be 7 AM. Or maybe 8. Who knows? It was early. Riggs held Palmer as they were still laying in bed. He was smiling as his eyes were still closed. Palmer, whose eyes were still closed, spoke, "Are you sleeping?"

"I was..." Riggs chuckled.

Palmer smiled at his voice.

"Same."

Riggs held Palmer closer. She kissed his chest, which he groaned at.

"So what is on your agenda today?" Palmer asked.

"Well, we can stay inside...order us some room service...shut off our phones so no one bothers us...just you and me..." Riggs smiled down at her.

Palmer smiled back and kissed him.

"Murtaugh won't care?" she asked.

"Eh...let him worry. It will give him something to do." Riggs replied making Palmer laugh.

He loved hearing Palmer laugh; the sound of her laugh made him smile. Riggs got out of bed and started to head for the shower.

"Where are you going?" Palmer asked.

"Well after our activities last night," Riggs started, "I'm going to get myself cleaned up."

Palmer smiled and watched the man she loved walk into the shower. Riggs turned on the water and started to wash himself off. He added shampoo in his hair and washed his hair away. His eyes were closed so the suds wouldn't get in. When he turned around and opened his eyes, he saw Palmer stand behind him. This made him jump.

"Damn, you scared the hell out of me!" he cried.

Palmer silenced him with a kiss. Soon, they were both under the hot water, letting it beat down on them. Riggs cupped her face with his large hands and kissed her with passion and want. Palmer moaned into the kiss. Once the kiss was broken, they looked at each other with both love and lust. Riggs turned Palmer around so her back was against his front. She placed her hands against his hips and the back of her head against his shoulder as he started to gently kiss her neck. He traced his tongue along her neck as she gasped.

He kissed and licked her neck as he gently massaged her breasts. She held his hands as he did this. She let the hot water beat down on her skin as he pleasured her with his hands. Before she knew it, he moved his hand lower to her spot and stuck a finger inside her. She gasped from this.

"Ahhh...Martin!" she cried.

This made him push his fingers in deeper and faster as she moaned out in pleasure. She held on to his hips tighter as he hit something deep inside her, which caused her to go over the edge. She came onto his hands. Once her breathing subsided, he pulled his fingers out of her. She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips while still resting against his back. Riggs turned Palmer around gently and lifted her off her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He aligned his length to her spot and pushed himself inside her. Palmer moaned as Riggs pushed himself harder and harder. She cried out his name as he kissed her neck. Soon, he was slamming into her and she felt a new sensation.

"Fuck..." Riggs groaned, "I'm about to cum."

"That's it! Right there! Yes!" Palmer screamed.

Soon, Riggs couldn't take it anymore. He came hard into Palmer and she screamed out his name. After a few more thrusts, they both caught their breaths. He set her on her feet and they kissed again.

"I love you." Palmer whispered to him.

"I love you too." Riggs replied.

That whole day was nothing but romantic for they spent all day ordering food, watching TV and making love. It was something that they both wish could last forever.

* * *

 _Last night Martin came home from a long shift. His partner is always on his ass, bullying him and threatening him. He told me he wants to get away...he wants out of the police force...to whisk me and our kids to our cottage by the lake. That night, we made love. He pulled me close to him and kissed my neck. His mouth is like magic...he knows when to make me quiver in delight. Before I knew it, he worked his way down to the most sensitive spot on and his tongue roamed around...tasting me all over. Martin knows how to pleasure me...he knows my body so well...even every scar. This is his way of letting me know that he loves me and thinks I'm beautiful. All night, we made love until our bodies couldn't take it. We cried out in pleasure but weren't too loud that the kids couldn't hear us. The next day, we are curled up in one another's arms...both of us taking in what happened the night before. It was nothing but beautiful and passionate. Martin's kisses are like magic, his touch sets a fire inside me, the things he does to me are unspeakable...and all of this just shows me how much he loves me and how much he needs me...he doesn't realize any of how strongly I feel but I know I will make him._

Denise closed her diary and looked up at the ceiling. She dreamt of the man she loved but realized there was an obstacle that stood between them...Karen Palmer.

"She can't hurt us...I will make sure of it..."


	9. Exciting News

**_Four weeks later..._**

It had been four weeks since Riggs and Palmer's night of passion. They both rekindled a spark that never seem to die away. Everyone was happy for them, especially Roger, whose words were, "It's about damn time!"

None the less, Riggs and Palmer couldn't be any happier. So happy that she decided to relocate to LA for good just to be close to the man she loved.

One night, while on the phone with her, Riggs was all smiles; the last time he smiled that much was when he was with Miranda. He was sitting on the beach talking to Palmer.

"I know...yeah...yeah...okay. I will see you tomorrow. I love you." Riggs then hung up the phone, grabbed his empty beer bottles and walked back to the trailer.

As he settled himself in, he heard his phone vibrate. Thinking it was a text from Palmer, he smiled while taking it out of his pocket until he saw an unknown number. Curiously, he opened up the text and saw it was a text from Denise! She had sent him a selfie of herself wearing nothing but black lingerie.

'Oh my God...' he thought.

Another message went through that read: _'Something for you to look at later on. Thinking of you, my sweet love. ;)'_

He quickly got out of the message and shut his phone off.

"How did she get my number?" Riggs asked himself.

* * *

Denise watched Riggs every move on her phone. She was naked while laying on her stomach on her bed. She smiled down as he laid on the couch of the trailer. She saw him look at his phone and then put it down on the table. She smiled to herself knowing that the man she loved saw her picture.

"I knew he would see how much I mean to him."

* * *

The next day, Riggs drove to Rogers house and invited himself in though the side door.

"You know, you could give me aheads up. That would be nice." Roger stated.

"But that will spoil the surprise." Riggs responded. "I need to show you something."

Riggs pulled out his phone and showed Roger the texts Denise sent him. There were other messages sent after that and they read:

 _'Good_ _morning, my love.'_

 _'I missed you but you were with me in my dreams.'_

 _'Did you think of me last night?'_

 _'What did you think of my little something?'_

 _'WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?'_

"Good Lord..." Roger said as he looked at the messaged. "She sent you a naked photo?"

"What are you guy's looking at?" Riana asked as she was getting orange juice out of the fridge.

"Nothing, baby. Eat your breakfast." Roger grabbed toast and threw it at Riana.

Riana gave her father a look and walked away.

"How did she get your number?" Roger asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know!" Riggs replied. "She's starting to scare me a little."

"I thought you turned her down." Roger said.

"I did! I told her about Palmer and she won't let up!" Riggs told Roger.

Meanwhile, Denise was on Roger's block watching Roger's house, knowing Riggs was inside. However, she was far away enough for no one to realize she was in the area.

* * *

 ** _One week later..._**

While in deep concentration in the case, Palmer started to feel somewhat sick. In fact, she was sick to her stomach in the morning but couldn't afford to stay home and not work on the case of the murdered couple. Not being able to take it anymore, she ran out of her office, pushed Bailey out of the way and threw up in the bathroom. Bailey followed and held her hair back.

"Geeze, Palmer. You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine..." she looked up at him with teary eyes.

Bailey started to get worried.

"How long have you been feeling this way?"

"I don't know. A few weeks maybe. I'm okay though." Palmer chuckled.

"Oh..." Bailey made a face.

"What?" Palmer asked.

"I think you should tell Avery that you need go home and rest up." Avery told her. "I mean, thats what I would do..."

Denise was sitting in the lot of the LAPD until she recognized Palmer walking to her car.

"That's the bitch trying to take Martin from me." She said to herself.

* * *

Moments later, Palmer walked out of work and to her car. The first thing she did before going home was drive to a pharmacy. She couldn't be what she thought she was. Little did she know, Denise was on her tail, for she recognized her as the woman who Riggs was in love with. She saw a CVS and told herself, "Thank God," and pulled into the lot. As she walked into the store, she asked an associate, "Hi. What aisle is family planning?"

"Asile 12." The associate said with a smile.

Palmer walked to the back. Denise came a few minuets later and made sure not to be seen. She followed Palmer to aisle 12. She found Palmer looking at pregnancy tests. Pretending to be looking at something, Denise turned to glance at Palmer, who briefly met eyes with her and gave a smile to. Denise smiled back and noticed the pregnancy test she was looking at.

"Oh. If you are looking for one of those? I recommend First Response." Denise said with a smile.

Palmer turned to face her and said, "Oh yeah?"

"Oh trust me." Denise chuckled. "I've had a scare or two back in the day but I have to say First Response is the best one you can go with. You get the best results of you take it in the morning."

Palmer thought about what Denise told her and said, "Good point. Thanks."

"No problem. And look! It's on sale and you get a $1.00 coupon!" Denise pointed out excitedly.

Palmer looked at the box and smiled.

"Wow. What would've I done without you?"

Both women laughed and Denise extended her hand.

"I'm Denise." She said with a smile.

Taken aback, Palmer shook her hand and said, "Oh...Karen."

The women chuckled again and looked at one another.

"Listen, I need to purchase this so, I'm going to hop on line." Karen said as she started to walk up to the register. "But it was nice meeting you and thanks for the recommendation. Has anyone told you that you're an angel that fell out of no where?"

"My fiance has told me that. He's a detective actually." Denise giggled as she walked with Palmer to the register.

"Interesting...I might know him."

"Yeah...I believe you do." Denise stared at her hard. "Well, good luck."

Palmer smiled and went to pay for the pregnancy test and Denise walked out of the store. Her face went from happy to scornful when she walked back to her car. As she got settled in, she watched Palmer walk into her car and drive home. This was a chance for Denise to follow her to her house.

* * *

The next evening, Palmer called up Riggs to meet her in a coffee shop. He did so and saw her sitting alone with a gift bag.

"Hey. How are you feeling? You weren't at work today." He asked after he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sit down, Martin." Palmer pointed to the chair across from her.

As Riggs sat down, Palmer started to talk, "I hadn't been feeling like myself for a few days so I took a test this morning."

Now Riggs was worried. Palmer handed Riggs the gift bag and he opened it, only to find baby booties inside. He was confused and said, "What do little shoes have to do with you being sick?"

Palmer smiled and said, "Babe...I'm pregnant."

Suddently, Riggs face went from worried to surprised. He had already lost a child and he felt like he was given a second chance at miracles.

"Now is the time to say something?" Palmer chuckled nervously.

"Are you serious? You're...you're actually pregnant? There is a..." Palmer cut Riggs off with laughs and tears coming from her eyes.

They both stood up and embraced each other. They didn't care if people were looking at them because they were so happy. Riggs cupped Palmer's face with his hands and said, "I love you and our baby."

"I love you too." Palmer responded.

From outside, Denise sat in her car and waited until they came out of the coffee shop. She heard everything that went on even Palmer saying, "I was looking at pregnancy tests yesterday when this angel of a woman recommended First Response..."

She heard them laughing and having fun from the coffee shop. Riggs and Palmer walked out holding hands and kissing one another. Feeling anger rush over her, Denise pulled out of her spot and drove off, not caring she almost hit a family crossing the street. Once she finally pulled over on a dark, isolated street, she banged her hands on the steering wheel and screamed until her lunges haves out. She hit her head on the steering wheel until she bled. Panting from her screaming fit, she said to herself, "That bitch is going to pay...even if it means killing her...she will pay..."


	10. In For You

_**Five months later...**_

Word eventually got out about Riggs and Palmer expecting. Everyone was excited for them. Riggs escorted her to doctors appointments and even stood over her place just to keep an eye on her. He was truly excited for the new chapter in his life.

Months went by and Palmer was five months in before she knew it. Little by little, she was starting to show; obviously, she started to gain a couple of pounds but she still looked beautiful. At one doctor's appointment, the doctor was checking out her stomach on the monitor. Riggs held Palmer's hand as if he was anxious. She took note of that.

"Baby, relax." She chuckled.

"Sorry...just anxious, I guess." He replied.

"Your daughter is coming along nicely." The doctor said.

That made Riggs and Palmer look up.

"Daughter? It's a girl?" Riggs asked.

"No, honey, it's a goat." Palmer laughed.

The doctor laughed at the two and said, "Yes. Congratulations. You're having a little girl."

Riggs and Palmer both smiled a big smile. Teary eyed from excitement, they hugged one another and gushed over the fact they were going to have a little girl.

* * *

 _I'm pregnant. Martin and I are beyond excited to be starting our little family. The only down fall is that I'm gaining lots of weight and my clothes barely fit anymore. None of that matters to Martin though; he calls be beautiful and even tells me my pregnancy curves are sexy. Before he leaves for work, he kisses me and kisses my belly telling Alessandra he loves her. Of course I can't wait to start our family. We both decided once our daughter is born, we are relocating to the country side. The house I was looking at has a lake in the backyard, overlooks a beautiful view of the mountains...it's basically the perfect home for us to raise our family. Martin told me once Alessandra is born, he will retire from being a detective and start our own farm and be a farmer. I'm glad he's doing it because he will always be safe. We decided to wait after Alessandra is born to get married. Our wedding is going to be small with just us present. This is the biggest step in our lives and I cannot wait to start our family. My mother always told I wouldn't amount to anything. But I know she is wrong. I hate her and I hate my father so much. Once Alessandra is born, they will not see her._

Denise closed her diary and laid on her bed.

"Oh, Martin, please take me out of this life..."

* * *

 ** _A week later..._**

Roger walked into the office holding boxes of donuts and coffee for the break room. As he was struggling to open the door, Riggs just sat there and looked at him. Finally, Roger got into the break room and placed the coffee and donuts on the table.

"Oh you needed help back there?" Riggs asked.

"No..." Roger answered sarcastically, "I was just trying to entertain you with a new dance move called, 'trying to open the door and making sure the donuts and coffee don't fall on the floors while Riggs does nothing!'"

Taken aback, Riggs says, "If you needed help, all you had to do was ask."

Riggs took a donut and ate it slowly in front of Roger, "Mmm...Boston Creme..."

Roger gave Riggs a look. Avery walked into the break room and looked at Riggs and Roger saying, "Gentelmen, I believe we have a new lead on that murder we've been working on for the past how many months?"

Then then proceeded to hand Roger an envelope of that looked like a man handing a bag of drugs to a figure dressed in black. The figure dressed in black was wearing what looked like a designer watch.

"Is that the guy in the apartment?" Roger asked.

"Looks like it." Avery said. "The footage was seen at a gas station."

"Do you think it could be he was killed because he didn't pay up in time?" Roger asked.

"Could be but who knows. All I know is that he's sitting in the interigation room." Avery stated.

 ** _In the interigation room..._**

The drug dealer, sat as Riggs, Roger and Avery questioned him.

"Look, I'm telling you all I know." He said. "The chick with dark hair wearing all black told me she wanted me to hook her up. That's all."

"So you don't know anything about what happened?" Riggs asked.

"No, man. I don't. I had no idea they were even killed." The drug dealer was somewhat shaking.

"So what you are pretty much saying is that you had nothing to do with the murder of these two young people?" Roger started. "They didn't owe you any money hence why you even had them killed?"

"No! The chick asked me to hit her up and I did. She looked like the type who'd be into that stuff anyway." The drug dealer explained.

"Look, Marcus...is that your name?" Roger asked.

Marcus nodded his head.

"You seem like a smart young man. But I find it hard to believe that you wouldn't have anything to do with this case. Two young people were killed and we found a bag of cocaine that you sold the girlfriend. All fingers point to you."

Marcus looked down and started to explain, "I'm telling the truth. I swear. I only do this because I need to support my mother. I wouldn't go as far as killing two people. You have to believe me."

Riggs, Roger and Avery exchanged glances.

"I hate to say this but I feel like he's telling the truth." Riggs said.

"Thank you!" Marcus said to Riggs. "So can I go?"

"Oh no! You're under arrest!" Roger told Marcus. "We'll see about putting you in a drug rehab program."

Marcus buried his hands in his face. Once the other three walked out of the room, Avery said, "I almost feel bad for him."

"He doesn't seem to bright to be a legit drug dealer." Riggs stated.

Roger was thinking to himself. Something didn't seem right. In fact, something seemed off about the whole thing.

"Rog...Rog..." Riggs started, making Roger snap out of it. "You okay there?"

"Yeah. Just thinking." Roger chuckled.

* * *

That night, someone anonymously bailed Marcus out. He let Roger know he was going to look into the rehab program. Getting out of the elevator and heading out to make it to the bus stop, a car came out of no where and ran him over. The car stopped after it hit him and Marcus went flying, falling on the back of his head, cracking his skull causing him to bleed out. Soon, the car drove away. Moments later, Cahill was walking to her to her car when she saw Marcus' dead body, causing her to scream in terror and run back inside to inform Avery.

* * *

Avery, and Roger were observing the body of Marcus and noticed he died from a broken neck and brain damage. According to the cameras, the car was a rental and as they looked up the information on the car, they noticed it wasn't registered under anyone.

"Whoever did this must've had it out for this guy." Avery started.

Roger was in deep concentration and said to himself, 'I could be wrong but I think I may have an idea...'


	11. I Will Make You Love Me

_**A few nights later...**_

Riggs was laying on his couch when his phone went off. He noticed it was the same unknown number.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Martin...it's Denise." She said on the other line.

"Denise, I gave an answer..." He told her in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I know, I know...I just need to ask something of you." Denise asked.

"What?" Riggs asked.

She was getting on his nerves.

"I had too much to drink tonight. Can you come get me?" Denise asked, taking Riggs aback completely.

"If you need a ride, call an Uber." Riggs flat out told her.

He didn't want to come off as horrible but this was too much.

"I don't feel comfortable taking one. I had a bit too much to drink and I'm scared of being taken advantage of. Please...I only trust you. I respect you are with your girlfriend but I'm asking for help. After that, I won't bother you again." Denise sounded desperate.

Sighing out of defeat, Riggs then said, "Where are you?"

* * *

 _ **Few minuets later...**_

Riggs drove to the bar he and Denise happened to meet. He walked in to only find Denise drinking up some more and laughing with a group of people.

"Oh my God..." He whispered to himself.

Walking over to her, he said, "Denise, I'm here to get you."

Denise, in an intoxicated state, looked up at Riggs and cried out, "Martin! You came for me! My hero!"

She threw her arms around his neck and he gently pulled her off.

"Yeah. You called me. Come on." Riggs was helping her walk.

"Can you carry me?" Denise looked up at him with love in her eyes.

"No. I'm not carrying you." Riggs sounded annoyed.

"Please? I can't stand up straight." Denise begged.

"Because you drank too much. Let's go!" Riggs pulled her up.

Laughing and rambling nonsense all the way to his truck, Riggs helped Denise in and buckled her up.

"How much did you have to drink?" Riggs asked.

"Who knows?" Denise giggled.

"Well we're going to get you home." Riggs pulled out of his spot and drove off.

The whole car ride home, Denise was staring at Riggs with loving eyes. She felt like the damsel in distress who was saved by her knight in shining armor. Riggs was silent on the ride home. Once he got to her apartment, Riggs said, "Okay. We're home. You feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you." Denise replied.

"Yeah. Get some rest, okay?" Riggs told her.

"You can come up if you want." Denise sugggested.

"Denise...we talked about this."

"I know but still. She doesn't need to know anything. My lips are sealed." Denise made like she was zipping her lips.

Riggs rested his head in frustration.

"It's not every day I meet my knight in shining armor...more like my knight in boots and a beat up truck." Denise giggled.

She started to touch Riggs' chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You smell so good...like burnt sandalwood."

She was making him uncomfortable now.

"Okay. Get out of my truck." Riggs snapped.

"Relax! Relax. I had to see you again. Don't you understand? I love you, Martin. I love you more than your girlfriend can. Even if you don't feel the same for me, I can love you for the both of us." Denise told Riggs.

"Denise, get out of my truck." Riggs told her again.

"I hope you understand what I'm saying. I can't stop thinking about you and about the time we first made love after..."

"DENISE!" Riggs shouted scaring her. "Get out of my truck!"

"Martin? Why are you angry? Did I offend you?" Denise looked sad.

"Listen, you didn't understand what I said before and I'm not going to be nice about this now." Riggs looked straight at her. "I have a girlfriend and I'm not interested in you!"

Feeling hurt, Denise said, "No...no, no, no...I love you! Don't you see it? You belong to me! You are mine! You are mine!"

Denise was hitting and screaming at Riggs. He grabbed her hands and he screamed, "Denise!"

Denise looked at him with soft eyes and said, "Sorry...I'm sorry..."

"Yeah." Riggs let go of her hands and looked straight ahead. "Get out of my truck."

Denise still started at Riggs and finally, he yelled, "Go!"

Teary eyed, Denise got out of the truck and watched Riggs drive off. She walked back into her apartment crying hysterically. She walked into her room and started trashing it until she fell to the floor of her room.

"Why don't you see my love for you? Why don't you see it! You keep going back to that bitch!"

Denise looked at her phone to see Martin driving to Palmer's house. This inspired her to do something.

* * *

The Uber driver drove Denise to Rigg's trailer. Concerned, he said to her, "You sure this is where you want me to leave you?"

"It's fine...my boyfriend lives here and I want to surprise him..."

* * *

To cool off, he drove off to see Palmer. Once he got there, he rung the door bell and she answered. She was wearing her favorite pink flannel pajamas. Even though she didn't have makeup on, her hair was a mess and she was very pregnant, she still looked beautiful to Riggs.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Palmer started.

"I need to tell you something." Riggs said to her.

Once she let him in and they settled in, he told her about how Denise asked him for a ride and then tried to come on to him.

"I was just trying to do something nice. Roger warned me about her but I didn't think she was this crazy." Riggs buried his head in his hands.

Palmer sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You really need to be careful. Apparently, she has more than a crush." Palmer said.

"I'm starting to think you all are right. This is getting insane now." Riggs told her.

Palmer rested her head on his shoulder and they just sat there taking everything in.

* * *

After a few hours at Palmer's home, Riggs drove back to the trailer to try and get some rest. He took a drink of whisky to calm his nerves. A few sips later, he felt woozy, as if there was something in his drink. Riggs backed up into the couch and shook his head. Soon, he was fighting to stay awake, for the whisky was quickly taking affect. Riggs' vision was blurry. He didn't really notice the figure that was emerging from the other side of the trailer. He had no idea it was Denise dressed in a blue lace teddy and thigh high tights. She sat on top of him and started kissing his face.

"You like that? I wore it just for you..."

Groaning at her kisses and her touching his torso, he took in the scent of her perfume...it was Sweet Romance.

"Oh God, Karen...you're so beautiful..."

Hearing Palmer's name, this struck a sensitive cord for Denise. She got off him and slapped him hard. Riggs was so out of it that he didn't realize Denise slapped him. She got dressed and walked out of the trailer and told herself, "I will make you love me..."


	12. Baby Shower Disaster

Palmer woke up and made herself breakfast before going to work. She made herself some eggs with avocado toast and some orange tea, since she felt the baby loved orange tea. As she walked out the door, she saw a box on top of her car. She opened it and saw a dead bird inside. She screamed and dropped the box out of fear. Petrified, she called Riggs. Crap! It went to voice message.

"Martin..." she cried, "Please call me when you get this!"

 ** _Few moments later..._**

Roger and Avery arrived on the scene. Riggs showed up much later. He ran to Palmer and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry. I over slept." He told her.

Roger walked over with the box and said, "The bird isn't real. It was made to look real. Do you have any idea who would've done this?"

"I'm not sure." Palmer was still shaken. "I just found it on top of my car."

"Hmmm..." was all Roger said.

He had an idea who was doing this. Avery patted Palmer on the arm and said, "Maybe you should stay home for a bit and come to work when you are calmed down. Riggs, stay with her."

From afar, Denise watched the scene. Sure the fake bird was extreme but she had to get a message to Palmer somehow.

 ** _Saturday at Target_**

Trish and Riana were at Target trying to get items for a surprise baby shower. While in the aisle, they heard a voice call out, "Mrs. Murtaugh!"

Turning around, Trish saw Denise and smiled. Riana looked indifferent.

"Denise! How are you?" She smiled.

"Wonderful, and yourself?" Denise replied.

"I'm good, sweetie. What brings you to Target?" Trish asked.

"Oh you know…just looking at stuff that I will regret buying. You know how it is when you come to Target; you intend to buy one thing and then buy out the entire store." Denise chuckled. "What's with the baby stuff? You and your husband having another baby?"

"No. Roger's partner, the one who helped you with your tire, he and his girlfriend are expecting. It's a girl and they are excited." Trish mentioned.

On the inside, Denise wanted to go crazy at the slight mention of Karen Palmer. But instead, she blurted out, "Oh…well I'm pregnant as well. Funny you brought that up."

"Oh really?" Trish asked. "Congratulations."

"You're not even showing." Riana glanced at Denise's midsection, only to get a dirty look from her mother.

"Well it is early still." Denise chuckled.

"Exactly." Trish responded. "Listen, we have to get going. This is a last minute thing for Martin and Karen and it's a surprise so we have a lot of stuff to get done but it was nice seeing you."

"You too. Take care." Denise smiled.

Trish gave Denise one last smile before taking off with her daughter. She watched them going to another aisle and had an evil gleam in her eye.

"Mom, that chick creeps me out." Riana told her mother.

"There is something off about her." Trish concurred.

 ** _That night..._**

Riggs and Palmer pulled up to Roger's house. Riggs helped Palmer out of the truck. She was wearing a strapless pink ombre maxi dress that complemented her pregnancy curves. They were walking up to the house as she said, "I can't believe they're so insistent we come over for dinner."

"At this specific time." Riggs replied.

As they got to the back door, Riggs let himself in. Palmer gave him a look and Riggs replied, "He said go ahead and let ourselves in."

Palmer rolled her eyes. Once they walked in through the kitchen, they were taken aback by the sound of, "Surprise!"

Riggs and Palmer were taken aback at the party being thrown for them. They walked in to see everyone they worked with, plus Roger and Trish and their children.

"Seriously? You call us over for this?" Riggs was sincerely surprised.

"We had to get you over here somehow." Trish laughed and hugged them both before saying to Palmer, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." Palmer laughed.

Everyone went around congratulating the two. The baby shower was filled with pink, orange and white. There was a pink, orange and white banner in the dining room that read 'Welcome Baby Riggs' with pink and orange streamers on the ceiling and balloons all around.

There were platters of food in the kitchen that Roger and Trish had catered and in the dining room a dessert table filled with vanilla cupcakes that had a cute pink cowgirl boot as the toppers. Other treats included jars filled with chocolate covered pretzels, candy coated Oreos, malted milk balls, cake pops and in the center was a sheet cake that was beautifully decorated in pink ombré and a pair of baby cowgirl boots on top of the cake with candy flowers. Even the desserts were in the color coordination: pink, orange and white.

Riggs observed the party and said, "Well...don't you know me well."

Everyone laughed at th comment.

The party went on as so. Everyone ate, drank and talked. RJ played music to fill the atmosphere. Trish and Riana planned games.

"If there are games, the prize better be money." Roger joked making everyone laugh.

Trish just gave her husband a dirty look. Soon, it was time to open presents. Palmer had opened up all sorts of gifts, such as diaper cakes, baby clothes, toiletries for the baby, cute toys and accessories and so forth. Roger and Riggs watched intently at the presents being opened.

"So...how long were you and Trish planning this?" Riggs took a sip of his beer and asked Roger.

"It was her idea mostly but the moment you told us you were having a girl, she and Riana felt the need to throw you guys a baby shower. I had no say." Roger said. "You seem happy."

"I'm the happiest I've ever been. It feels like Miranda wanted me to have a second chance." Riggs replied.

Roger smiled at him and they watched Palmer open up her next present. It was a pink and yellow diaper bag.

"Oh my gosh! It's cuter than some of my purses! Thank you, Maureen!" Palmer said and hugged Cahill, who was sitting beside her.

"Here. Open this one." Riana handed Palmer another present.

As Cahill opened the gift bag, Riggs handed Roger his beer and gave him a smile. Roger knew he was up to something. Palmer found a tiny box at the bottom of the gift bag. Everyone started to gasp as she opened the box and saw a beautiful white gold cushion cut diamond ring. There were diamonds on the band. Palmer was completely taken aback. Riggs walked by, took the box out of her hand and got down on one knee.

"Karen," he started, "you coming back into my life was the best thing to ever happen to me. I want to spend the remainder of my life with you. I love you and I love the little life we've created together. Will you marry me?"

Teary eyed, Palmer nodded her head and said, "Yes! Oh my God! Yes!"

Helping her up from her seat, Riggs and Palmer shared a kiss as everyone in the room applauded for the newly engaged couple. Trish and Riana were both teary eyed. As everyone went around congratulating them and the women took a look at Palmer's ring, the sound of glass breaking startled everyone in the house.

"What was that?" Trish cried as she grabbed onto her husband.

"Nobody move. Stay here!" Roger and Riggs both ran into the next room only to find a rock thrown through the window. On the rock was writing in white marker that said, "You are mine! I chose you!"

Knowing who it was, Riggs said, "Looks like she left me a love note."

Roger picked up the rock and shook his head. He was going to get to the bottom of this woman.

Not feeling safe to go home alone, Roger had followed Riggs and Palmer back to her house only to find something that surprised all of them. Palmer's car was keyed, the windows were broken and tires slashed. She walked around her car and observed it only to find writing on the side that said, 'Leave Martin alone! He belongs to me!' How nuts could one person be? Riggs turned to Roger and said, "I might need to look into that restraining order."


	13. Investigating Denise

It was starting to get out of control. Riggs and Palmer didn't feel safe. Roger drove to Denise's apartment to deliver the restraining order. Once he got there, he made his way to her apartment and knocked on the door.

"Denise Sousa?" Roger started.

"Yes?" She asked and saw Roger. "Oh, Detective Murtaugh. Where is Martin?"

Roger handed her a manilla folder. Denise opened it and saw it was a restraining order.

"What is this?"

"I'm here by giving you a restraining order to keep over 15,000 feet from Riggs and Palmer." Roger started.

Still confused, Denise looked up at Roger and said, "No. No, no, no, no, no. Martin loves me. He wouldn't do this to me."

"He doesn't love you! He's told you that! He loves Palmer and they're getting married. Hopefully you will get that through that thick skull of yours and leave them alone. If you violate the restraining order, bad things will happen."

Once Roger walked off and was out of her sight completely, Denise screamed as she tore up the restraining order. Roger just looked at her and kept walking. She got on her knees and hyperventilated.

* * *

Avery and Roger were going on the case when Riggs waltzed in Avery's office.

"Hey, Avery. I was wondering if you can give me three days off? I'm planning on surprising Palmer by making the nursery before the baby gets here."

"Really, Riggs? That's so sweet. Take as much time as you need." Avery said with a smile.

"Thanks, Avery. You're a real pal." Riggs patted Avery on the arm and started to walk off.

"Wait, Riggs," Roger started, "I might have a new lead on this case."

"Sorry, Rog! Can't hear you! Got a baby to plan for!" Riggs called out as he was heading out the door.

Roger looked at Avery and said, "Looks like I have to do this on my own."

* * *

Roger drove downtown and searched for the restaurant Denise claimed she "worked" at. Roger drove into an affluent community of LA and saw the restaurant, A Nova Cervejaria, the upscale Brazilian restaurant she talked about. Roger walked in and saw a pretty dark haired girl on the phone. She seemed to be the hostess.

"Hello. Welcome to A Nova Cervejaria. Just one for lunch?" She asked.

"Not today, no." Roger smiled at her. "I was wondering if your manager was here?"

He pulled out his badge and said, "Official police business."

The hostess nodded her head and said, "Give me one second to find him."

She got off her seat to go for a moment to find her boss. A few seconds later, the hostess came out with her boss. He was a middle aged Latino man.

"Yes? How can I help you?" He asked.

Roger pulled out his badged and said, "Yes. Roger Murtaugh of the LAPD."

The restaurant manager held out his hand and said, "Pedro Fernandes."

Roger shook Pedro's hand and said, "I just have a couple of questions regarding your employee, Denise Sousa?"

Pedro flinched a little. The hostess was confused. Pedro turned to the hostess and said to her in Portuguese, "Me dê alguns momentos. Por favor, mantenha todas as minhas chamadas (Give me a few moments to talk to the cop. Please hold all of my calls)."

"Sim, senhor (Yes, sir)." The hostess replied.

Pedro turned to Roger and said, "Follow me into the office."

Roger followed the restaurant owner into the back of the restaurant. As they passed by the bar, Pedro turned to Roger and asked, "May I offer you something to drink?"

"Oh I shouldn't drink on the job. Thank you, though."

Pedro nodded. Once they made it to the office, Pedro shut the door started to talk, "Denise doesn't work at the restaurant anymore. I let her go months ago."

"Was there a problem with her?" Roger asked.

"She was very unstable. Unstable as she was beautiful. When I hired her, I had no idea about how crazy she was. The customers loved her. She was a good employee had she not been as unstable as she was."

"What happened when she was let go?" Roger asked.

Pedro took in a deep breath and said, "She was obsessed with her boyfriend. She would come in late to work or leave early because she was worried her boyfriend wasn't being faithful when he had no reason to be. I've met the young man. He loved her and would even come in just to visit her."

Roger nodded his head at the information. Pedro sighed and started, "One day, she wasn't in her right mind set, making so many silly mistakes on the job. I reprimanded her only for her to react out of anger. She chased me with a steak knight she got off a table and started to attack me in front of customers and staff. I locked myself in the office and called the police."

Roger looked shocked. Pedro rolled his sleeves up and showed Roger the scars on his arm from when Denise attacked him.

"Shit…" Roger whispered to himself.

"I dropped the charges because she'd already been through enough but I did put a restraining order against her after I had fired her."

Roger shook his head and said, "Sorry that happened to you."

"Trust me. Had I known she was that crazy, I would've never hired her."

"Was she going to school when she worked for you?" Roger stated.

"Word about her violent behavior got out and her school had no choice but to kick her out. Why do you want to know about Denise?" Pedro asked.

Roger gave him a look.

* * *

Later on in the day, Roger went to a daycare. When questioning the family of their victim Brian, the sister was said to be a daycare teacher at a daycare in LA. Roger walked in the daycare only for the director to look up at him and said, "Can I help you, sir?"

Roger pulled out his badge and said, "Detective Roger Murtaugh of the LAPD. I'm looking for an employee of yours, Leanne Gallagher? I'm investigating the death of her brother, Brian."

The director got up and led Roger to a classroom where he found Leanne singing a song with a group of children sitting in a circle. The director said, "Miss Leanna, you have a visitor."

Leanne looked at Roger with wide eyes. The director of the daycare said she will take over the class while she was out of the room.

Once out of her classroom, Leanne looked up at Roger and said, "Did you find out who killed my brother and his girlfriend?"

"Not exactly." Roger replied.

"Then why are you here?"

"I may have a lead. Does the name Denise Sousa ring a bell?"

Leanne felt her heart drop to her stomach.

"That girl was poison to Brian. None of us liked her. What does she have to do..." Roger cut Leanne off.

"Is there anywhere we can talk?" Roger asked.

Leanne led Roger out to the playground and they sat on the benches outside.

"Tell me everything you know about her." Roger started.

"Denise dated Brian for a while. They met in college and he was captured at how beautiful she was. At first, she was very sweet and she loved Brian. Over time, her jealous nature started to show. It got nuts to the point where she would stalk him, call him up to 50 times a day, show up at places where he was with his friends or even private family events. He tried to break it off but she threatened suicide. He stuck around because he felt trapped."

Roger noticed Leanne start to tear up. He gave her a tissue and she wiped her eyes.

"How did he finally break it off?" Roger asked her.

"He got tired of being manipulated and finally ended it. This was when she was at the hospital for attempted suicide." Leanne explained.

Starting to put two and two together, Roger made a face.

"Miss Gallagher, I hate to tell you this but it might be possible your brother's ex may have had something to do with his death. It's possibly leading up to that."

Leanne was tearing up as Roger mentioned that.

"He didn't deserve that. He was only 22! My God, he was only a kid!" she cried, "I remember the day my mom told me I was going to have a new brother or sister. I wanted a brother so badly. The moment Brian was born, I was in love with how small he was and I vowed to protect him always. I cannot believe I couldn't protect him from that woman. I know she did it. I know she killed him."

Roger's heart hurt for Leanne. He patted her on the shoulder and said, "Miss Gallagher, I guarantee we will find who did this and if it was Denise, we will get her."


	14. Secrets Revealed

_I'm so excited for our baby girl to be born. She's going to have all of my features with Martin's brown curls. She will be beautiful and I know for a fact that will be a happy family. Martin can't wait to retire from being a cop and I can't wait to be called mommy. I know deep in my heart that I will be a better mother than that bitch who had me could ever be. My daughter and I are going to be best friends while she will be her daddy's little princess. I know to give my daughter a better life than I could ever have. Martin truly saved me and I cannot wait to start my life with him._

* * *

After work one night, Palmer went shopping for the baby. She felt her phone buzz and saw it was Riggs. She picked up, 'Hey, fiancé.'

"I was about to put an APB on you." Riggs joked on the other line.

"On me? Avery told me you took three days off and won't tell me." Palmer replied.

"That's because I have a surprise." Riggs stated. "But you can't know until three days. Oh and don't go in the room that you used to catch clutter in your house."

"Oh God! What did you do?" Palmer sounded worried.

"Oh you'll see." Riggs replied with a chuckle. "Did you get all the dresses in the world for our baby girl?"

"Only the prettiest." Palmer replied.

As she was walking to the staircase, she had no idea she was being followed by Denise.

"Like her momma." Riggs chuckled.

Palmer blushed and giggled.

"Listen, I will see you soon. Just don't go into the clutter catcher room. Okay?" Riggs said.

"Gotcha." Palmer replied. "I love you."

"Love ya, too." Riggs replied.

As Palmer hung up her phone, she walked down the staircase to find her car when she heard a voice say, "Hey, Karen?"

Palmer turned around and saw Denise, "How do you know..."

At that moment, Denise pushed Palmer down the stairs. Palmer tried to grab hold onto the rail, but she tumbled down only for Denise to say, "You can't take him!"

Not realizing someone saw her push Palmer, Denise ran off.

"Hey! Stop!" The bystander, an African America man, shouted as Denise got into her car and drove off.

Once Denise was out of sight, the bystander ran to Palmer and saw she was groaning in pain.

"Oh shit. You're pregnant!" The bystander said and called 911 to get Palmer assistance.

* * *

Riggs rushed to the hospital and got to the front desk.

"Martin Riggs. My fiancé was brought in. Her name's Karen Palmer." He said.

"She's in room 402." The front desk girl said.

Riggs ran into the room. He feared that he was going to lose another child; it was as if life was repeating itself. Once he got in, he saw Palmer resting up.

"Hey!" He hugged her.

"Hi." She replied.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Palmer said.

She was okay, thank goodness. But what about the baby? That was when the doctor, a tall, thin, Asian woman walked in.

"Ms. Palmer? Hi I'm Dr. Wang. I looked over your tests." She said.

"How is our baby? Is she okay?" Palmer asked.

"I won't lie. You did take a serious fall. But by the grace of God, your baby survived."

Riggs and Palmer both sighed in relief. The baby was okay.

"I'm going to have you stay for three days just incase something changes but I think you should be okay. I will leave you two alone." Dr. Wang said with a smile.

"Thank you, Doctor." Palmer replied.

Dr. Wang smiled and walked out. She saw Roger at that moment and he said, "I know them."

Once Roger got in, he saw Palmer and said, "How do you feel?"

"Good. A lot better than when I fell." Palmer chuckled.

"And the baby?" Roger asked.

"She's thankfully okay." Palmer smiled.

"I'm glad." Roger turned to Riggs and said, "Can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

Riggs got up and followed Roger. Once they were alone, Roger spoke up, "I did some investigating on Denise. Man, she is nuts."

"I think we went over that, Rog." Riggs said.

"No. You don't get it." Roger said. "I spoke to her old boss. Apparently, she isn't a hostess. She was fired months ago for and kicked out for school."

"Geeze." Riggs said.

"I dug in a little deeper with people who knew her. She has had a tendency to react violently. She has a history of hurting other people when things didn't go her way. The first time she was in the hospital was for trying to set her foster home on fire."

"Fucking psycho." Riggs shook his head.

"And I'm starting to think she was the one who possible killed that guy and his girlfriend. Also, why do I get the feeling that maybe she was the one who pushed Palmer?"

Riggs gave Roger and look and they walked back into Palmer's room.

"Karen, do you remember the person who pushed you?" Riggs asked.

"All I remember is that she had exotic features. She had a tattoo on her wrist. It said something in Portuguese." Palmer described her attacker, which gave Riggs a pit in his stomach.

"Did she say or do anything else?" Riggs asked.

"She shouted, 'You can't have him!' She looked like the girl who helped me in CVS that time."

"Wait…Denise helped you in CVS?" Riggs asked.

"How do you know her name?" Palmer asked.

"That was the same woman I told you all about. She followed you into CVS?" Riggs asked.

"Yeah. To help pick out a pregnancy test. I didn't realize it was the same woman." Palmer sounded freaked out.

Riggs and Roger looked at one another.

* * *

A squad of police officers broke into Denise's apartment and searched the place for her. She was no where to be found but they found a slew of evidence that was very disturbing.

* * *

Back at the station, Riggs and Roger came in with Avery and looked at the stuff in Denise's apartment. This included pictures of Riggs, his shirt, her phone, a laptop, pictures of Palmer defaced and a journal. As Roger was off the side reading the journal, Avery stated, "I've heard of crushes before but this is something else..."

"How did she get my shirt?" Riggs asked in the midst of all this.

"I don't know about you but these entries are detailed." Roger stated. "I had no idea you liked Disney music, Riggs."

Riggs took the journal and skimmed through it.

"You even paid for dinner." Roger chuckled.

"Yeah, we both know thats rare for me to pay for dinner." Riggs replied.

"I told you this girl was crazy." Roger commented. "Hell, she went into detail about things you guys do in bed I had no idea existed."

As he flipped through pages, Riggs came across the last entry.

 _Last night, Martin and I eloped. He told that bitch, Karen Palmer, to leave him alone and that I was the only woman for him. She didn't take it well last night and threatened suicide. I had to get involved and tell her to leave us alone for good. Once she was out of the picture, Martin and I flew to an island in Fiji and got married there. It was a beautiful wedding. I wore a strapless yellow dress with a sunflower wreath on top of my head; I was never a big fan of white for a wedding. Martin wore a yellow shirt and khaki pants just to match me. The ceremony was just us. It was small but beautiful. When we shared our first kiss as husband and wife, he whispered in my ear, 'I love you, Denise Riggs.' The wedding night was beautiful. Our room was decorated in rose petals. He removed my dress and kissed every inch of my body. Our wedding night was everything that is passionate and beautiful. I look forward to spending the rest of my days with the man who loves me and knowing no one else will get in our way. That is the happily ever after I dreamed of and I'm finally getting it._

After reading the entry, Roger made a face.

"When we get our hands on her, she will never get to see Fiji." He said

Bailey walked in slightly disturbed while holding the laptop. Avery turned to her.

"What did you find, Bailey?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"I think you're going to want to see what I found...all of you."

The laptop was set up on the screen and the four watched what Bailey saw. There were clips of Riggs in his trailer that Denise caught on camera. Riggs looked at the screen wondering how she even got a camera in the trailer. There was footage of her entering the trailer, laying on the couch and smelling the shirt and pillow. They noticed and saw Denise pin something on the cuff of his jacket. Avery paused the video and said to Riggs, "Is that the pin she pinned on your jacket?"

Riggs looked at his jacket and removed the pin. They all stared at it in disbelief.

"She's heard everything we've said from then until now." Roger said.

Avery played the footage again. The next clip was disturbing: Denise drugged Riggs' whiskey and hid on the other side of the trailer. Riggs wanted to throw up when he saw a clip of him drinking the whiskey before feeling sick on the couch. Before they all knew it, Denise was about to take advantage of Riggs.

"Oh my God..." Avery told himself.

Riggs was in horror that all he could do was sit down and stare into blank space. Roger could tell his friend was going to be sick. Bailey then spoke up and said, "Guys, I know this sounds farfetched but what do I have a feeling Denise might have something to do with that guy who got struck by the car?"


	15. Denise's Backstory

**_Two years earlier…_**

 _Nineteen year old Denise Sousa was sitting in her school's gazebo with her best friend, Amber Rogers, at their college. She was studying English literature and wanted to pursue writing while Amber was majoring in_ _nursing._

 _Denise had been out of the hospital for two years after being institutionalized since she was only eight years old. Amber was her only friend and the one who had her back since they were in the hospital._

 _Together, they made it though, got their high school diplomas and now attended community college and keeping track of each other when it came to taking their medicine and staying mentally stable. While eating their lunch in the gazebo, Amber said, "That guy is totally checking you out, Denise!"_

 _Denise looked up and saw the gorgeous track and baseball star, Brian Gallagher. He was talking with his friend but stared at Denise with those striking green eyes that made any girl weak to the knees. Of course, he was struck by Denise's beauty; she was exotic looking. Denise shook her head and said with a shy smile, "Ignore him. I am."_

 _"Uh...I can't. He's kinda coming this way." Amber chuckled._

 _Brian said goodbye to his friends and walked over and said, "Hi. I feel like I know you from my 8am Spanish class."_

 _"And now, three is a crowd. Bye." Amber joked as she got up and walked away._

 _Denise gave her a look only for Amber to mouth, 'Go. Talk to him.'_

 _Shaking her head, Denise looked up at Brian and said, "Yes. I'm sure you've seen me."_

 _"So do you normally sit in the gazebo for lunch?" Brian asked as he took a seat across from Denise._

 _"Are you normally this corny?" Denise chuckled._

 _"Sorry" Brian ran his hands though his hair. "I guess you make me nervous."_

 _"All is forgiven." Denise smiled and then took a bite of her chips._

 _Silence fell for a few seconds only for Brian to say, "Hey, you speak Spanish very well and I've noticed you speak it outside of class."_

 _"Well Portuguese and Spanish are very similar." Denise chuckled._

 _"Maybe you can tutor me?" Brian asked._

 _"Tutoring as in you need help or tutoring as in you are using that to get close to me?" Denise gave him a look._

 _"Both?" Brian laughed making Denise smiled._

 _"I'll look into it." Denise smiled._

 _As Denise threw her leftover lunch away, they grabbed their bags and walked off together._

 _"I'm Brian Gallagher." Brian extended his hand to Denise._

 _"Denise Sousa." Denise took Brian's hand and shook it._

 _Since then, Denise and Brian spent everyday together. She would meet with him before or after class and she help him with Spanish. Sometimes, they'd spend hours in the library laughing and studying together until it was closing hours._

 _Amber was so happy she got them together because this was the happiest she had seen her friend. Denise's life wasn't best, for when she was a little girl, her father drank a lot, had a bad temper and often molested her. Mrs. Sousa was oblivious to it. The moment she found out, she_ _confronted her husband, which led to a violent argument. Mrs. Sousa threatened to get the police on him and take away Denise. Out of retaliation, Mr. Sousa stabbed his wife multiple times until she bled out. This encouraged him to grab his shot gun, put it under his chin and blow his brains out. Denise was only a little girl when she witnessed this._

 _After that incident, Densie, who became very cold, was moved to a foster system for she didn't have relatives in the United States. Both her grandparents in Portugal didn't agree with her parents getting married and disowned both of their children, hence why she was put in the foster system. Her foster parents were a well off couple in a beautiful suburban section of Los Angeles. She never acknowledged the kindness and love her foster parents showed her, for the only thing she knew was being treated with abuse._

 _"I hate you! You'll never be my mommy and daddy!" The young Denise would tell her foster parents._

 _Denise's foster parents did the best they could with her; they brought her the prettiest clothes, the newest toys and gadgets, took her to art classes and signed her up for writing classes...even taking her to the child therapist. None of that was enough for Denise. One night, while her foster parents were asleep, Denise doused the kitchen with flammable liquid and set the kitchen ablaze. This was a sign of a psychologically damaged little girl. Her foster parents immediately admitted her._

 _During her stay, she disregarded the love and affection from her foster family whenever they came to visit. She found she'd rather be in the hospital than with people posing as her parents. Who was to say they would treat her the same way her real parents did?_

 _For most of her life, she was going in and out of the hospital. At age 13, she had an_ _outburst for not getting the role of Lady Macbeth in the school production of Macbeth. She chased her drama teacher with a pair of scissors, even attacking the girl who got the part. The caused her to be admitted again. Around that time, she met a pretty half Irish, half Asian girl with dark hair and freckles. They were roomed together._

 _"What's your name?" She asked._

 _"Amber Rogers." the other girl replied. "You?"_

 _"Denise Sousa." Denise replied._

 _Amber was a suicidal and depressed girl who was admitted for cutting and attempted suicide after her father was diagnosed with brain cancer. The two found comfort in one another and were each other's teammates though it all. It was Amber that pushed Denise through. The day they were finally released, Amber offered Denise to live with her and her family._

 _They both attended the local community college together just to help get their lives back on track. Denise even got a part time job at a Brazilian restaurant to help her save up for her own place and to be able to afford her medication._

 _Brian was the best thing to happen to Denise. They would share each other's secrets and go everywhere together. After a love making session and laying in each other's arms, Denise looked up at Brian and said, "Brian, promise me you will never leave me."_

 _Brian looked down at her and said, "Never. I love you, Denise Sousa, and I promise as long as I live, I will never let you go."_

 _These words Denise had let sink in._

 _Three months went by and Denise quit her medication unknown to Amber and Brian. In fact, he started to see Denise's true nature slowly but surly. It wasn't all sunshine, apples and unicorns as it was in the beginning. Her erratic behavior was coming out and it was scary. Brian couldn't be talking to another girl without Denise accusing him of cheating._

 _"She is a friend! Why are you getting jealous?" Brian would scream out._

 _"I see how she looks at you!" Denise screamed back._

 _"Okay…there is just too much crazy around here…" Brian would tell her and then leave her alone._

 _Denise even showed jealousy in school. Sometimes, when Amber would hang out her and Brian, she accused Amber of flirting with Brian._

 _"He's your boyfriend. I'm not attracted to him." Amber replied._

 _"You better not be or else I'm going to have to kill you."_

 _Taken aback, Amber looked at Denise only for Denise to say, "Kidding! I'm kidding!"_

 _From stalking to making scenes in public, Brian had all he could take and attempted to break up with Denise. She grabbed a pair of scissors and held it to her neck._

 _"If you leave me, I will find someway to end my life and blame it on you to where they will lock you up!" She cried as she held a knife to her throat. "Don't leave me! You said you'd never leave me!"_

 _This was only the first time on many occasions she threatened her life. Brian felt trapped. His friend, family, even Amber saw he looked drained and all talked him out of leaving Denise._

 _One day at work, Denise was mostly on her phone stalking Brian's whereabouts. She even used the restaurant phone to leave him messages only to be caught by her boss, Pedro._

 _"Denise, I have gotten complaints by the servers and customers saying you keep giving out the wrong menus and that you are just throwing the menus down on the tables."_

 _"Desculpe, Pedro. I'm having issues with my boyfriend and I'm not in my right mind..."_

 _"Well whatever is going on, worry about it on your own time. I need you to focus on work right now." Pedro told her and started to walk off._

 _Not taking kindly to this, Denise grabbed a pair of scissors from the hostess station and started to attack her boss, leaving him cut. He locked himself in the office and called the police on her, firing her that same day. The actions of her arrest and outbursts had her kicked out of school._

 _Amber had enough of her friend's unstable behavior and even found out she had quit her medication like cold turkey. Feeling hurt and betrayed, Amber said, "You know, you are my best friend and I love you but I can't help you."_

 _After hearing about Denise quitting her meds and her outburst at her job, Brian finally ended things with her over the phone._

 _"I love you, baby, but you need to get help." Brian said._

 _This caused Denise to attempt suicided again to where she ended up back in the hospital._

 _During her stay, she had found out Brian and Amber had gotten together and vowed vengeance on them both. She manipulated the staff at the hospital, letting them know she was getting better and even faked taking her meds, spitting them out when no one was looking. Three months later, the staff thought she was okay to leave. The night she left, she purchased cocaine as apart of her plan to set Brian and Amber up. Then she went to Brian's apartment, wearing all black._

 _Brian answered the door to find Denise._

 _"Denise? You are out of the hospital? I thought..." Denise cut Brian off._

 _"I had to see you."_

 _"Well as you know, I have a new girlfriend so now isn't the time." Brian told her._

 _"So you leave me in my most fragile state after promising me you'd never leave."_

 _"Denise, when were you not in a fragile state? I'm sorry to be harsh but I couldn't go on in our relationship anymore. Now, please leave." Brian tried to shut the door only for Denise to invite herself in and hold a knife to Brian._

 _"Whoa...what are you?" Brian was freaking out._

 _"Babe, what are you..." Amber walked out and saw Denise holding a knife to Brian. "Oh my gosh...Denise..."_

 _"What? What Amber?" Denise screamed. "I was in the most fragile state and you guys both abandoned me! And I find out you two are actually together? Do you know what a slap in the face that is?"_

 _Brian and Amber exchanged glances and looked at Denise._

 _"We tried to help you and were always there for you but you didn't do anything to help yourself." Amber explained._

 _"You were my best friend...we were teammates and this is how you repay me?" Denise was crying when she turned to Brian, "And you, you said you loved me and promised to never leave me. No one tells me they love me and then leaves me!"_

 _"I'm sorry, Denise." was all Brian said._

 _"Well you know what?" Denise started. "Sorry doesn't cut it. It all ends tonight."_

 _Denise stabbed Brian in the stomach, much to Amber's horror._

 _"Amber, run!" Brian screamed as Denise held him and stabbed him repeatedly. She stabbed him until his body was lifeless._

 _"Amber! Amber, where are you?" Denise ran and found Amber about to dial 911, only for Denise to slash her throat._

 _Amber looked at her friend in horror and fell to the floor. Denise stabbed the girl who was once her friend over and over until she had no where else to stab her._

 _"That should do it." Denise looked down at Amber's lifeless body. She had to make this look like an in home drug deal gone wrong. She set up the cocaine she purchased in Brian's closet, cleaned herself up, tossed away the clothes she wore before evacuating the apartment. A month would go by where she would end up at the bar that she would happen to meet Martin Riggs at._


End file.
